1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to down-conversion of electromagnetic (EM) signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to down-conversion of EM signals to intermediate frequency signals, to direct down-conversion of EM modulated carrier signals to demodulated baseband signals, and to conversion of FM signals to non-FM signals. The present invention also relates to under-sampling and to transferring energy at aliasing rates.
2. The Relevant Technology
Electromagnetic (EM) information signals (baseband signals) include, but are not limited to, video baseband signals, voice baseband signals, computer baseband signals, etc. Baseband signals include analog baseband signals and digital baseband signals.
It is often beneficial to propagate EM signals at higher frequencies. This is generally true regardless of whether the propagation medium is wire, optic fiber, space, air, liquid, etc. To enhance efficiency and practicality, such as improved ability to radiate and added ability for multiple channels of baseband signals, up-conversion to a higher frequency is utilized. Conventional up-conversion processes modulate higher frequency carrier signals with baseband signals. Modulation refers to a variety of techniques for impressing information from the baseband signals onto the higher frequency carrier signals. The resultant signals are referred to herein as modulated carrier signals. For example, the amplitude of an AM carrier signal varies in relation to changes in the baseband signal, the frequency of an FM carrier signal varies in relation to changes in the baseband signal, and the phase of a PM carrier signal varies in relation to changes in the baseband signal.
In order to process the information that was in the baseband signal, the information must be extracted, or demodulated, from the modulated carrier signal. However, because conventional signal processing technology is limited in operational speed, conventional signal processing technology cannot easily demodulate a baseband signal from higher frequency modulated carrier signal directly. Instead, higher frequency modulated carrier signals must be down-converted to an intermediate frequency (IF), from where a conventional demodulator can demodulate the baseband signal.
Conventional down-converters include electrical components whose properties are frequency dependent. As a result, conventional down-converters are designed around specific frequencies or frequency ranges and do not work well outside their designed frequency range.
Conventional down-converters generate unwanted image signals and thus must include filters for filtering the unwanted image signals. However, such filters reduce the power level of the modulated carrier signals. As a result, conventional down-converters include power amplifiers, which require external energy sources.
When a received modulated carrier signal is relatively weak, as in, for example, a radio receiver, conventional down-converters include additional power amplifiers, which require additional external energy.
What is needed includes, without limitation:
an improved method and system for down-converting EM signals;
a method and system for directly down-converting modulated carrier signals to demodulated baseband signals;
a method and system for transferring energy and for augmenting such energy transfer when down-converting EM signals;
a controlled impedance method and system for down-converting an EM signal;
a controlled aperture under-sampling method and system for down-converting an EM signal;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals using a universal down-converter design that can be easily configured for different frequencies;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals using a local oscillator frequency that is substantially lower than the carrier frequency;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals using only one local oscillator;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals that uses fewer filters than conventional down-converters;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals using less power than conventional down-converters;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals that uses less space than conventional down-converters;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals that uses fewer components than conventional down-converters;
a method and system for down-converting EM signals that can be implemented on an integrated circuit (IC); and
a method and system for down-converting EM signals that can also be used as a method and system for up-converting a baseband signal.